The children of the Longbottoms
by Marsetta
Summary: The Longbottoms give the Weasleys a run for their money on the kid department. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU Girl/Girl love.


**I have a thing for big families. Also, I really wanted to write more about Katherine and Cecily. **

**So here you go. **

**I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katherine had never thought that she would be a mother.<p>

Or at least, not a biological one. And she had also never thought that she would fall in love with a witch.

And with the wonders of magic, Her lover and wife, Cecily Longbottom, was giving birth to their first child.

The child would be their first, but not their last. Katherine had agreed that she would carry their next child.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced as Cecily laughed joyously, though breathlessly.

"Franklin August Longbottom." And that was another thing. Katherine proudly wore the name Longbottom. If she ever met her younger self, and with what she has heard of wizards and witches were true, she was sure it could happen, then she would so make fun of her name.

Her parents had disowned her, so naming the child after her father left a bad taste in her mouth. They agreed that if their first was a girl, they would name her Alice Augusta Longbottom, after her wife's mother, and after the woman that took her in and treated her just like her own granddaughter.

And if it was a boy, after her father, and the male version of her grandmother.

Grandmother Longbottom was waiting outside for them. Cecily would be going home that day and rest in her own bed, a feat that she would not have been able to accomplish if she had been a muggle. But, Magic.

Katherine held her son with care. She would never let anything happen to him.

* * *

><p>Katherine decided that they would stop at two, or three if Cecily wanted one more, because there was no way in hell she was going to give birth again.<p>

It hurt. And she couldn't remember much. But when she held onto her daughter, she changed her mind. If she could have more children as beautiful as this one here, then she would go through all the pain in the world.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Little Frankie called out when his mama started panting.<p>

"Are you okay Mama?" Alice asked from her seat across the table where she was coloring.

"Call Mom!" Frankie told Alice.

"I'm okay baby."

"Mama, you peepeed your pants."

* * *

><p>"Cecily?" Katherine held their youngest, Gregory, and looked at her wife in concern.<p>

"Labor?" Katherine asked. Cecily nodded.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Frankie!" A small fourteen year old girl cursed out her older brother.<p>

"Language!" Katherine snapped as she breathed in deeply. This is the last time, she swears it. She will have her wife tell the doctor to stop her from being able to do more.

"Alice started it!" Frankie yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I did not! You did!"

"Stop fighting!" Katherine yell, and a familiar feeling enveloped her.

"Frankie! Call Mom! Mama's water just broke!"

* * *

><p>"Oh the joys of Parenthood." Jaime joked as he watched Cecily, heavily pregnant, again, walk next to and also heavily pregnant Katherine.<p>

"I thought you said no more kids?" He grinned at them in good humor, his wife Betty, a muggle, covered her mouth as the two glared at him, barely holding back her laughter.

Katherine and Cecily have six children already. It seemed that the two were trying to have more children than the Weasleys.

"It's okay really. I just remembered my own family." Jaime looked at the six children, Frankie, 17, Alice, 16, Gregory, 13, May, 11, Harriet and Bronwen, 2.

"Are you up for at least two more?" Betty asked them.

Before they could continue, the whistle for the trains departure blew.

"Bye mama, bye mom." Frankie hugged them and kissed their cheeks before making his way to the train.

"Bye Mom, bye mama." Alice did the same, "Write to me the genders okay?" Katherine nodded and the girl raced onto the train.

Gregory hugged them briefly before taking off to the train, "BYE MAMA AND MOM!" He called out.

"Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Katherine asked May, it was her first year.

"I don't wanna go Mama." She started crying.

"Shh. Don't cry baby. Mama will be just an owl away okay. You'll make friends, trust me." She smiledc at her daughter, who returned the smile timidly.

"Promise?" Her voice was so small. "I promise." And the girl hugged her, then she hugged her mom.

"You'll be here for Christmas right?"

"We will be here." And May got on the train.

"That is one family you have there." Jaime commented, his own son and daughter already on the train.

"Thanks." And Katherine is happy with what she has.

"Oh no." And just like that, both Katherine and Cecily went into labor at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the way it ended. Bronwen and Harriet were born on the anniversary of Harry and her friends disappearance. Hence them being named after the two. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Mars**


End file.
